


Control (playlist)

by SpanglesandSass (Fidella)



Series: Marvel Big Bang 2014 Works [3]
Category: Marvel 616
Genre: M/M, Playlist, jams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 14:42:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2511401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fidella/pseuds/SpanglesandSass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A playlist and photo edit for iloome's brilliant fic "Control".<br/>Done for the Marvel Big Bang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control (playlist)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Control](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2511137) by [laireshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laireshi/pseuds/laireshi). 



 

Control **|** A Fanmix for [laireshi](http://tmblr.co/m4KQkkEs7XB8_c_Fj9Zy75Q)'s (iloome) Marvel Big Bang Fic [[Read here]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2511137)

↳([Listen](http://8tracks.com/spanglesandsass/control))

> ▪◊▪ Do I Wanna Know? – Arctic Monkeys ▪◊▪ Human – Daughter ▪◊▪ Enemies – Shinedown ▪◊▪ Exit Wounds – The Script ▪◊▪ Away – Get People ▪◊▪ Hide and Seek ▪◊▪ To Drunk Too Dream – The Magnetic Fields ▪◊▪ Here With Me – Susie Suh x Robot Koch ▪◊▪ Little Secrets – Passion Pit ▪◊▪ I Wanna Get Better – Bleacher ▪◊▪

 


End file.
